Holidays With Slade
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: Robin is still Slade's apprentice but it's the holiday season, surely Slade won't stay a grinch? Can Robin still have a happy holiday being with Slade? SladexRobinPlease, don't read!


**_Hello there! This is my first time actually writing a yaoi...of some sorts. I really only recently have gotten into this faze and so I thought to give it a try. It's from Teen Titans and the pairing is Slade Robin which i like to call Sladin! _**

_**I wrote this by being inspired by RobinRocks works, she's so brilliant! Really if you read her work in would just leave you in awe. No matter what pairing you like, she's got at least one story about it and it's amazing! It might sound like I'm kissing her butt, but if you read her work I think you'd want to kiss it too.**_

_**I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters on the show, or else it'd would still be on and an entire season would surround Slade and Robin having mad butt sex!

* * *

**_

The Mistletoe

It had been months since Slade had taken Robin under his guide in an attempt to make him become the perfect apprentice. He had seen his friends only once since then and it wasn't a pleasant way to see them. It was the first night he ever regretted seeing his friends, but he knew that if it was up to Slade it wouldn't be the last one. Horribly enough, it _was _up to Slade.

That night was the first time Slade had forced him to steal for him; not counting the time he stole as Red X in his attempt to get closer to Slade. But when he was Red X it had been understandable, he had been doing it to catch Slade, to bring Slade to justice. Only that night two months ago, had nothing to do with justice.

It's winter months now and it happened to be snowing, the first snow fall of the winter season. Robin looked out the tiny window, strapped with bars that even a child half his size couldn't squeeze through, and sighed as he sat on his 'bed'.

The room Slade provided for him was too small to be considered comfortable but big enough for Robin to pace around. Containing only one small window, a mattress with a sheet over it, and many cameras always watching him, Robin was often left bored with nothing but his thoughts.

He thought about many different things; about his friends, what they might have been doing right then as he sat on his makeshift bed. Other times he thought of ways he could possibly escape, but he knew Slade was watching his every move with the many hidden cameras in the room, and if he tried to escape it would leave his friends in a very deadly position.

He shuddered as he saw his breath. His room had no heating and he didn't expect it with the way Slade had been treating him. Day in and day out he was forced to spar to his limit with the villain; learning new techniques and moves as the days progressed. Slade would feed him sparingly and only if Robin had pushed himself without showing any signs of weakness. Even when he did get a meal, it was meager and tasted horrible. Slade always gave Robin plenty of water though, except if Robin had made him very angry; then Robin would merely get beatings if he even asked for water.

He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Slade was staring back at him through one of his microscopic cameras. Then his thoughts trailed along to his friends, his teammates. What were they doing right now? Were they thinking of him or had they forgotten about him? Were they out in the snow enjoying the crisp air and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues? He knew Raven probably wasn't, she would much rather be inside drinking something warm. Starfire was probably outside dancing and Cyborg and Beast Boy were probably seeing who could catch the most snow flakes.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. His thoughts of his friends made him dream of them as well. Only, in his dream he was trapped in an ice cage that Slade had built around him. He was crying out to them but they were having too much fun to even notice him. He started to thrash about and tried to break free of his cage. When he noticed that the ice melted and turned into steel...

He sat up on his bed, panting and sweat forming on his brow. "Good, you're up." None other than Slade stood in his doorway. Robin wondered how long Slade had been standing there, watching him, just like he had been watching him over the past months. "Follow me, we're not through for the day."

Robin obeyed as he stood and followed his master through the corridors. Truthfully, he was rather thankful to be out of that cold room where his mind wandered and sometimes depressed himself with his thoughts. If anyone were to ask him of his opinion on the room he would say he was happier to be there if it meant not being around Slade. But there was no one to ask him; it was only Slade and him in the eerie hideout.

The door to the main room was always open, probably was the only door kept open. As Robin entered the room behind Slade he looked at the gears turning above his head. "Robin, you've been with me now for a few months and I an aware that you know I've been watching you like a hawk; I must say that you've also improved faster than I had imagined you could." Robin continued to stare at the ceiling as his master flew past him and seated himself at his throne in the middle of the room. "I must say, I'm quite _proud_ of you."

Robin looked at Slade, startled by the fact that Slade even knew how to compliment someone. Slade wasn't one to offer many compliments if even any. When Robin would get a move right on the first try Slade would often just yell at him and claim that he wasn't pushing himself hard enough if he didn't have to break a sweat doing it. Slade folded his hands together over his lap then lifted one hand and motioned for Robin to come towards him.

"Come over here boy." Slade ordered. Robin scowled and slowly made his way to Slade's throne. Robin glared at Slade with each step he took closer to him until he noticed something different about Slade's throne.

"Is that a mistletoe?" Robin asked as he stood before the one step in front of the raised platform where Slade sat. Sure enough, a mistletoe was nailed above Slade's head. "Closer boy." Slade demanded as he gestured to directly in front of himself. Robin cocked his head to the side, still glaring, as he took the one step up. What was Slade up to? It couldn't be good, whatever it was. It seemed as though Slade was always planning something, and even if he wasn't, Robin liked to keep his distance from the masked man. Robin liked his personal space, but he often found Slade to be trespassing into it.

In a movement quicker than a blink of the eye, Slade had grabbed both of Robin's wrists with one of his large, strong hands and pulled him onto his lap. "What are you--" Robin stopped his question as Slade grabbed the corner of his mask.

"Close your eyes now if you don't want your identity to be revealed." Slade warned as he tugged Robin's mask clear off his face. Robin's eyes were squeezed shut and he climbed off Slade's lap in an attempt to run but Slade whipped him back onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he blindly fought Slade's hold on his hands.

"Hold still for a moment," Robin gasped as he felt Slade's hand spread his legs to make him straddle Slade's thighs. He heard a click and froze as a single thought ran though his head; Slade had removed his own mask.

"You'll find out soon enough," Slade whispered mockingly in Robin's ear. Robin fought harder for the right to his hands, knowing that if he could simply cover his eyes and peak through his finger, he would be able to see Slade's face without revealing his own. "Robin, if you open your eyes now I may lose my identity but so will you, and you know that. That's why you're going to be a good boy and just sit still with your eyes shut until this is over with. But if you get too brave and dare to peak, you might just lose an eye and perhaps your former friends as well."

Robin nodded his head. "I understand." Robin hated this man, the man that was constantly threatening his friends' lives. At least, that's what he was suppose to feel toward Slade; hatred. "But know that one day I will see your face."

"I don't really doubt that, but when that day comes, you will see only because I will want you to see."

"But why did you remove my mask? Why did you also remove your own mask? And why am I sitting on your _lap_?" Robin hissed the last question out. He fidgeted a bit and he swore he heard Slade laugh.

"Feeling a bit powerless in such a position Robin? Maskless, without your hands, and on your master's lap? Dear boy, the answer is quite simple as to why you're in this predicament." Robin felt Slade's unoccupied hand on the back of his head and as soon as he opened his mouth to ask Slade what he was doing, he heard his voice in his ear. "It looks as if you're caught under a mistletoe."

Robin's mouth opened in a gasp as the realization struck him, but before he had the chance to bite out his opinion on the matter, Slade's mouth was snugly sealed over his own. The horror caught him in a stiff position as he didn't even fight the fact that Slade was kissing him.

Slade was surprised that Robin wasn't fighting, but even more so he was glad of it. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Robin realized that he had been holding his breath, but he feared of what might happen if he opened his mouth so he began to struggle. He thrashed his head violently from side to side and Slade released his hold on his head and lips. Robin leaned his head back as he panted heavily.

"Don't you even know how to kiss properly? I surely would have thought that you had practice on this." Slade chuckled as Robin finally caught his breath.

"I've only been kissed once before; by Starfire." Robin admitted as he positioned his head to be looking at the floor.

"I wouldn't have even called that a kiss. She was simply gathering the ability to speak from that. It had nothing to do with real reasons like a kiss should." Slade felt Robin shudder and he smirked.

"What was the reason for _that_ kiss?" Robin asked in a whisper, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He did, however, hear Slade as he chuckled.

"You're such a clever boy Robin, I'm sure you'll figure it out someday." Robin tensed as he felt Slade's hand on the back of his head again. Slade's fingers gently caressed through Robin's spiked up hair. It was worth buying the boy hair gel; especially now that he could actually run his hand through the spikes.

Slade brought Robin's head forward and again captured the Boy Wonder's lips. He was surprised to feel Robin actually participate in the kiss this time. He was sure the poor boy didn't even know how, but maybe it was that he was just such a good student and had caught on quickly.

Slade felt inspired by Robin's action of acceptance and decided to take it a step further. He opened his mouth and gently slid his tongue along Robin's lips. Searching for an entrance into the boy's unexplored mouth. Surprised and pleased for the second time that night, Robin provided him an entrance as he opened his mouth a crack.

Before Robin had a chance to take back his offer, Slade plunged his tongue in between the boy's lips. Slade slid along Robin's teeth and brushed across the inside part of the cheek. Then Slade's tongue met Robin's own and began to caress the top of it. Robin's tongue lapped beneath it as Robin swapped saliva with his master. Their tongues seemed to start in a sort of dance as they swirled around one another until Slade sharply withdrew his tongue from Robin's mouth.

Robin's tongue followed Slade's and entered his mouth without even asking for permission as Slade had done. Slade softly chuckled at the insolence of the boy but decided that he would allow him to remain in his mouth; he could be generous when he wanted to. But this time as Robin's tongue touched his own he softly bit down and grinded his teeth over the intruding tongue.

Robin moaned as the sensation soared throughout his body. He felt Slade's hand readjust over his own and he furrowed his brow as Slade began to lower his hands. What was Slade doing now? And why was his focus turning onto Robin's hands when the action was going on in Slade's mouth?

But as Robin's hands came in contact with Slade's belt and were still forced to continue down he stiffened. Then when Robin felt his hand come in contact with Slade's...

"Whoa!" Robin threw his head back and stood from Slade's lap. He would have ran but he was still unmasked and his hand were still held by Slade's overpowering bigger one. "Kissing is one thing but there's no way that-"

"Shut up boy." He felt himself being pushed back and before he knew it he was on his back on the floor. He began to sit up when he felt his hands pinned over his head and Slade's weight on his abs.

"Please Slade, I'm only sixteen and if you think about it I just had my first kiss only now."

"I thought I told you to shut up." He felt one of Slade's hands press his lips together. "Don't worry my little bird, I won't force you into anything that I know you're not ready for. And what you're thinking about," Slade chuckled again. "You're defiantly not ready for that, at least not yet. Some day soon you will be though and just like your first kiss, I expect to be the one who provides it to you."

Slade's hand was replaced with his mouth as he softly chewed on the lad's lower lip. He quickly grew bored of merely biting the lip and so he began to suck on it. Only to no prevail did it help Slade's boredom and he quickly released the lip. Instead he trailed away from the mouth and began to kiss at the boy's jaw line.

Robin heard his neck piece being unclasped and when his head was forced up he felt the piece leave him. It could no longer protect Robin's neck and the plans Slade had formed for it. Robin gasped as he felt Slade bite into his neck. He was sure that this wasn't how a normal hickey was made.

He gasped again as Slade broke the skin. Slade smirked and released the neck as he slowly looked at the punctured skin. He leaned back down and began to lap at the blood; treasuring and tasting every individual drop that rose from the tiny marks.

"You're a freak." He heard Robin whisper. The poor boy sounded out of breath.

"You and I both know that you love it. I even felt you shudder under me as I broke the skin." Slade licked at his jaw line. "But if you think that I should stop then I suppose I'll abide to your wishes."

"That's not very fair," Robin said in one breath. Slade quipped his head to the side as he sat up and looked down at the small form underneath him. "You mark me and simply call it quits after it. Don't you think I'm a bit interested in having my own mark on you?"

Slade chuckled again as he picked up his mask and placed it back on his face. "Who's the master here Robin?"

"You are."

"Yes and as so I don't have to be fair." He released Robin's hands and placed the boy's mask back on his face. He stood up and leaned over the boy. "I must say I simply love the affects of mistletoes. Don't you agree?"

Robin straightened up his mask and stood in front of Slade. "Yeah I think I do, even if I have to share them with an insensitive jerk."

"Actions speak louder than words Robin." Slade retrieved Robin's neck piece. "Oh, and while the mark lasts, I don't want you covering it up with this."

Robin blushed as his hand gently stroked over his new found hickey. Slade handed him his neck piece and Robin took it in one hand. Slade strode around Robin and leaned close to his ear. "Don't worry Robin, the holiday season has just begun. You'll have plenty of chances to catch me under the mistletoe again." Robin smirked as Slade wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist.

* * *

_**This is going to be a little mini season that I should update every now and then. This chapter wasn't really 'mature' rated but some of my others might get to that point and I'd rather be safe than sorry!**_

_**I really hope that you guys liked it and expect more to come. It might not seem like Slade is getting OOC in some parts of this tale and the ones to come, but I assure you not to threat as he'll always be the one to dominate this relation!**_

_**By for now!**_

_**Jordan Herbert**_


End file.
